savedbythebellfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Babyjabba
Thanks! Here ya go! CUTE!!! THANKS~~ Buffy Colors.. PERFFFFECCTT!!! I LOVEEE. Thanks hun! You rock as always! :) buffster *Okay haha. :) See you then. Buff. Ohhh sweet- Yeah, that explains why I couldn't find the SBTB page before!!! SWEET! And I will check out the admin status now :) Buffy Have a question... Have a question.. how do I make my other Wiki a main one? Like when it's google searched, or Wikia searched like you did this one?? my link: http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Mayberry_Wiki Thanks for any help! Buffymybasset Hey.. Thanks for the info. Unfortunately, me and the other users have put too much time and work into the Mayberry Wiki to move. Hopefully when people search on Wiki, they will realize/stumble on our page, and see the most edits, etc. :) Buffymybasset Oh, I've never done that...how do you? On the main page, under edit? Thanks, I'll give her a try!! :D Buffy *okay- got the first part done, however on the 2nd part, there is no "edit" function. I wonder if this is for Wikia staff only?? Buffy *I haven't noticed, but I will look... It has it renamed on the actual page, not sure about the wikia itself or whatever. lol. Thanks for all your help! Have a great day! :) Buffy One more quick question. I have yet to hear anything about my admin status on TB page... it's been almost a month, and I'm still "on hold".. the page is starting to build back up, and I realllly need some help here!! HAHA. Any advice what I should do now?? Buffy HAPPY MARDI GRAS! Just saying hi! I should have my Admin/Bureaucrat any day now! Also, on the TB page, a user made the point- we should change the "This Week In TB News" to the live feed of news updates, Sort of like you have it on this page. Good idea, don't ya think :) Buffymybasset *WOOT! Thanks! :D You are da'Bomb! hahaha :D Buffy dumb question Is there any Wiki's about weed? hahaha buffy-- 02:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) HAHA That's EPIC! So going to check those out now lmfao. That would be a fun Wiki to mess with.. although half of my work wouldn't make sense (which I guess it would be understandable lol) Only problem.. don't think that page would ever get spotlight lol Buffymybasset 03:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and when you get a chance, I made some userboxes on the TB page, check em out :) Also, a new spoiler vid with Jason I posted! Buffy Hello If there is a user who continues to slander me on his own Wiki, can I make a complaint somewhere?? this is his wikia, and you will see, I am having to deal with his bitterness at the fact I was made admin, and he was blocked. He is a nuisance to SO MANY WIKI's, but now he's gone to far with how he speaks about me. My Wiki (the one he is blocked on) http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page His Wiki: http://charmedlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Charmed_Legacy_Wiki What can I do??? He constantly trolls us still too 02:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Buffymybasset P,s, The VERY bottom of this page is one of the messages: http://charmedlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KhanWiz Also, he said this in a blog this evening: http://charmedlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dsc385/FYI:_Kiwano_is_not_an_%22artifact%22 There are many more too. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it does hurt... Hey! I'm a new admin here. Just thought I'd let you know, I gave the Save by the Bell a new look, and a bit of a facelift. Come check it out & add on if you want! --[[User:Lorisa214|'~ Lorisa!' ]]